Newtons third Law
by Insomniac22100
Summary: How much effect does one person have on the group dynamic rated M for violence and all the usual walking dead stuff. Reviews and constructive criticism are apprecieted


Been a while since I've written anything just because I felt like it but here we go don't be to harsh I just might burst out into tears

I'm going to warn you here and now this first chapter is gonna be kinda devoted to development of my OC not all his past will be reviled obviously but broad strokes and a basic timeline of events also I'll be shifting from 1st person the 3rd person view depending on the character I'm focusing on the OC is 1st anyone else 3rd

The world had ended. Well technically the world was fine but humanity was fucked, I don't know how it happened don't know why it happened but it did. When I was a kid I was taught to hunt, how to track, and how to take care of myself, the army taught me how to conceal myself and how to kill people, and prison well prison taught me how to survive. Granted none of those things really prepared me for the dead to start walking around trying to take a chomp out of me but I like to think it gave me an edge over your average joe. Life after jail hadn't been great to start with most of my family didn't want anything to do with me and most of my friends, well I didn't get a lot of visitors when I was inside. But life continues I guess part of the current problem but I digress, after prison it's kinda hard to get a job that doesn't pay shit so I did what people expected a "violent felon" to do turned to crime robbed armored cars and the like with some guys I had met inside for a while. liked the money didn't like the heat it brought down. After that i sort of drifted as hired muscle for most anyone who would pay I was in Atlanta when it started. At first it was isolated you've heard about these sort of things before, coked out husband eats family that's how you hear about it but when the national guard starts showing up you know things are bad. So I did what I thought was smart got some stuff together and left the city. I figured I'll just get away for a week or two this'll blow over. I was little off the mark. When I saw my first walker it was a little, upsetting is the word I think, when you see something that clearly should not be alive should not be walking its almost surreal. I put it down. It wouldn't be the last. After that I kept on doing what I had been doing drifting around place to place scavenging what I could and taking anything useful eventually I found my way back to Atlanta I knew better then to head into the city if it was still safe in there there would be some vehicle movement or something it was just to quiet so I went a bit off the road see if I could find a place to camp out for the night. That's how I met my first group.

"You hear that?" Lori looked up from buttoning her shirt "Hear what?" Shane looked around hand on the butt of his pistol. "Sounded like a motorcycle just drove by." She looked at him shock on her face. "Another survivor." He nodded he looked back towards their camp he whispered to her "Go get Dale and Jim I want to check this out." She nodded and set off back towards camp.

I went over my supplies I had the bike which had a quarter of a tank left, a 10 gallon gasoline container maybe half full, enough canned goods for 5 more days, 2 boxes of .45 caliber rounds my colt 1911 and 2, clips in a shoulder holster I had lifted off a dead cop, a KABAR knife, and a crowbar for close in work. I finished cleaning the colt and started to slide it back into the holster that was hidden underneath my flannel work shirt when I heard rustling in the underbrush near me and stood up quickly and ducked behind a tree. I heard the things moving in the clearing I cocked the gun then I heard voices. "Someone was here alright." The surprise was so intense that the next moment was sheer instinct I came out from behind the tree gun in hand half way up. the 2 men's faces looked about as shocked as he felt and one who's had a gun in is hand instinct took over and I aimed at him.

Shane saw the gun come up and reacted leveling his at the man. "Put it down." The man looked back at him his eyes were wide in surprise he was taller then Shane was, 6'2 maybe, he was unshaven he wore a pair of black BDUs, a large knife hung in a sheath on the front of his pants. He wore a dark grey shirt and a white and black flannel work shirt. But Shane was much more interested in the army colt the man was holding currently leveled at his skull. "Put down the gun or I will shoot you." The taller man kept the gun level

"You first." Shane looked at the man steadily

"How do I know you won't just shoot me." The man shrugged

"three of you it'd be hard to shoot all of you at this range whoever a left would get me." Shane raised an eyebrow. "That your idea of negotiation?" The man smiled a cold smile "I've met some inhospitable people out here." Shane stared at him and slowly placed the gun in its holster the man nodded and lowered his. Dale breathed out a sigh of relief before asking "so what's your name young man."

"John McLaughlin who are you guys?"


End file.
